tuhstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Battle to Birth
The Battle to Birth is the second chapter of the Ex-Chapters. Note(s) Any dialogue that is not being spoken in English is represented with italics and bold text. Plot “''Attention! We have an emergency patient incoming on an ambulance Transmobilan! We suspect it to be a pre-birth manifestion, but it hasn't yet been confirmed!” a voice shouted through a speaker into a ward. “Alright everyone, I know we're heavily understaffed, but we're hear to help all Amalgems in medical need, no matter what it is. Prepare yourselves for the worse!” shouted Dr. Intrepid. “Yes sir!” replied the doctors, rushing off to prepare themselves. Amalgems is a collective term for Amalgem Humans, Amalgem Oviphomos and Amalgem Aerialins, three races descended from regular humans, Oviphomos and Aerialins abducted from their home planets. They were forced through experimentation until their descendants created abiliergy, a special energy that allows them to be able to use special superpowers. Without abilergy, the Amalgem will be unable use their power. They were eventually found by intergalactic authorities, their captors being arrested and the Amalgems being sent to live on planet Amalgem, earning them the names of their species. Less than a mile away, a red and white striped Transmobilan was speeding down the roads with a siren flashing and blaring on the roof. There was a space built ontop of the Transmobilan where paramedics were attempting to stabilize a woman, screaming in agony. Her bulging tummy had an orange glow to it with doctors spraying cold water onto it. “The woman's name is Charlotte Bricate, 24 years of age, Amalgem Human, ability Cryotricity Generation, blood type P-,“ yelled the paramedic into a communicator, attempting to be heard over the noise of the siren and Charlotte's screaming. “Charlotte is pregnant, one week from her due date, we suspect the baby is experiencing a pre-birth manifestation of Pyrotricity Generation.” Charlotte's ability to generate cryotricity allows her to create a type of ice energy called cryotricity, which shares many properties with electricity. Pyrotricity is very similar, but is more fire-based than ice-based. Before long, the Transmobilan dashed into a large car park area, with several other Transmobilans driving around. “Attention, Remed! Please bring the patient to bay 7. That's bay 7 please Remed, thank you,” said a voice on a communicator near Remed's head. Remed dashed over to bay 7. A door opened above him, in front of the area where the paramedics were. The paramedics opened a door on the from of Remed and rushed Charlotte out on a wheeled bed. Charlotte's screams had turned more into groaned of discomfort, with light blue static visible on her tummy. "Charlotte is using her cryotricity to counter the pyrotricity. We determined this is indeed a pre-birth manifestation of Pyrotricity Generation and the baby is unable to control it, constantly generating pyrotricity and reabsorbing it over and over,” said one of the paramedics as they rushed through the hospital. Charlotte suddenly shrieked as a bolt of pyrotricity blasted out of her trousers from between her legs, striking the wall, but doing little more than leaving a scorch mark. “This is why everything on Amalgem has to be built resistant to so much,” sighed a doctor, looking at the scorch mark. Seconds before reaching the doors leading to the ward, one of the paramedics punched the air, causing the doors the swing open telekinetically, as if they had been punched. Once they were in the ward, Dr. Intrepid quickly put a mask was put over Charlotte's mouth and nose. “Don't worry Miss Bricate, my name is Nads Intrepid and I'm here to help you with your baby, you're doing a good job using your cryotricity to try and help. Keep that up,” he smiled. Charlotte was too preoccupied to answer, flashes from pyrotricity static appearing occasionally around her pubic area. Dr. Intrepid turned to his team. “We have a problem, we have no way to deal with pyrotricity. All our equipment for draining pyrotricity is in use, we have no doctors available doctors able to absorb pyrotricity or abiliergy-''” He was cut off when another bolt of pyrotricity fired from between Charlotte's legs and struck one of the doctors. They were pushed back into a wall by the force, knocking them unconcious and leaving several scorch marks on their highly resistant scrubs. Two of the other doctors quickly knelt down beside them. A small hand could be seen emerging from Charlotte. “''Nurse Ralop, go to the director immediately! We need to call for backup emergency help! Dr. Cosmides and Dr. Berra, you're with me to try and stabilize Miss Bricate, she won't last forever like this!” shouted Dr. Intrepid. Nurse Ralop dashed out of the room, a thousand thoughts flying through her head. “Oh my gosh, I can't imagine the pain Miss Bricate is in, having a baby inside you is one, but one that keeps creating more and more pyrotricity inside you? Ouch! All I can do is breathe pretty much anything, that's like nothing compared to others like Dr. Intrepid, Miss Bricate OR her baby can do.” She continued running through the hospital, having to dodge other doctors rushing patients backwards and forwards, today was certainly a busy day. She eventually reached a closed door, desperately knocking on it before opening it. “Director Feeown, we have an emergency, Dr. Intrepid requests immediate backup!” shouted Nurse Ralop. “We have backup already on the way from planet Santorim, we already had the request from several other nurses,” sighed Director Feeown, moving some paper work across her desk. “What's the problem for this patient?” “We have a woman in the middle of giving birth with a baby with a pre-birth manifestation of Pyrotricity Generation that can't control it's pyrotricity! We have no way to drain it and the mother won't last!” Director Feeown, dropped the paperwork in her hand, the slammed her hands on the table as she stood up. “Where is this patient? Tell me!” she demanded. Nurse Ralop backed away in surprise. “Um...it's M-Maternity Ward, emergency room five,” she stuttered. “Right! Come with me, I'm coming to help!” Director Feeown demanded as she left the room. Nurse Ralop quickly followed behind. “But Director, what are you going to be able to do?” asked Nurse Ralop. “My sister went through the exact same thing with her son, she was killed in childbirth by his ability. I won't let another woman die such a cruel death!” she shouted. Nurse Ralop didn't know how to respond to this. “My power is Ability Replication, If I can touch an Amalgem, I can copy and use their power. If I can copy the baby's ability, I would be able to drain it and safely discharge it elsewhere.” Nurse Ralop stopped in her tracks in amazement, having never heard of that ability before. “But....do you know how to use the baby's ability?” she murmered. “Never used it before, but I have to try,” said Director Feeown boldy as she continued on, Nurse Ralop rushing after her. “Labour time, fifteen minutes, vital signs are dropping fast! Miss Bricate has lost conciousness, is covered in first degree burns and she can't use her cryotricity anymore!” shouted Dr. Berra. There was a cold shower being sprayed onto Charlotte with the doctors giving her various substances to attempt to help her, but things were not looking good. The baby's hand was still visible as Charlotte had started giving birth in an incredibly inconvenient way. The door swung open as Director Feeown came in wearing scrubs, but no gloves, followed by Nurse Ralop. “Director Feeown, what are you doing here?” asked Dr. Intrepid, in shock. “I don't have time to explain, let me handle this!” she shouted in reply. “Everyone, move aside, keep helping the patient! Let me handle the baby!” Director Feeown moved up to Charlotte, looking down at her, Charlotte looking very pale in the face from the strain with the orange glow on her tummy and the baby's hand peeking out from between her legs. Sparks of pyrotricity kept appearing from the baby's hand, leaving several burn marks over it's mother. “She looks just like Angela did when she left me,” Director Feeown thought. “I won't let this poor young woman suffer the same fate!” Moving her hand closing towards the baby's, the pyrotricity static started jumping over to her hand, leaving some burn marks. This didn't faze Director Feeown, taking light grip of the baby's hand in her hands, gently stroking it with her thumb. A faint yellow glow started moving from the baby's hand onto Director Feeown's hand, shuddering and becoming more and more burned, until the burning stopped spreading. All the doctors became fixated on what was happening, amazed at Director Feeown's determination and skill at resisting the pain. Director Feeown squinted, attempting to use her copied ability to absorb the pyrotricity away from the baby, with little happening besides pyrotricity static forming all over her body. “Vital signs are dangerously low! Charlotte needs surgery now if she wants to survive!” shouted Nurse Ralop. “No!!!” shouted Director Feeown. “I will not let this woman die from this!” she shrieked, pyrotricity started running from the baby's hand and up Director Feeown's arm, disappearing at the shoulder. The orange glow and static around Charlotte faded, covering Director Feeown in the static. “Pyrotricity levels dropping! Keep this up! Everyone, we're starting treatment of the burns immediately!” shouted Dr. Intrepid as the other doctors started moving over the wheeled trolleys of surgical equipment. After a few hours, Charlotte awakened in a recovery room. “Congratulations Miss Bricate, you have a beautiful baby son,” smiled Nurse Relop, bringing over a baby wrapped in a soft blue blanket, sucking on a dummy with a small orange light on it. Charlotte tried to reach over for him, Nurse Relop came and lay the baby onto Charlotte, with her eyes welling up as she looked down at her son. “That dummy absorbs his pyrotricity and creates that light, it's always useful for a baby with pyrotricity,” Nurse Relop smiled. “He....he's gorgeous,” sobbed Charlotte. “What happened back there?” “Oh, let's say that we at Passurle Hospital will do whatever we can for a fellow Amalgem in distress,''” smiled Nurse Relop, pointing to Director Feeown in the bed beside her, unconscious with a rod in her hand connected to a machine, absorbing all the pyrotricity away. Characters * Locations *